


Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: A one shot with very little plot and a fair amount of smut





	Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who prompted for it in discord. One shot, plotless, and just something I thought would be fun  
If you care to join my fledgling patreon and make a donation: https://www.patreon.com/neuropsyche  
It's new, but you can request your own stories, there, if there's something you want to buy, or you can always make requests. No purchase necessary, of course - I'll always write

“Hey there, Little Red. What’s in the basket?”

Peter smiled, feeling his heart beating faster and his loins tighten just a little at the soft whisper in his ear and the brush of facial hair against his sensitive cheek.

“It’s for my _grandmother_,” he replied, making a pleased noise deep in his chest when Tony brought his arms around him from behind, pulling him right up against his stomach. Something hard and exciting was pressing against him, and there was a soft growl in his ear at the contact. “She’s sick and I’m bringing her something to make her feel better.”

Tony chuckled, running his hands lightly along the frilly red dress that Peter was wearing. It was erotic to see him in a dress, even one that was clearly not designed or intended to arouse him.

“I’ve got something to make _you_ feel better,” he countered.

“You’d have me abandon my poor little gramma when she’s sick?”

Tony looked around the room. There were a lot of people at the Halloween party, but none of them were as interesting to him as Peter, of course. Dressed in a steel gray Armani suit, and a hat that had wolf ears and a snout (only because Peter had tossed those beautiful brown eyes at him and asked him to wear a costume, or he wouldn’t have dressed up at all) he ran a hand along Peter’s side – the side that was blocked from the view of anyone else in the room.

“You’d leave me aching for you, just to go hang out with your grandmother?”

Peter loved when Tony played. The man was too serious, too often, as far as he was concerned. The younger man saw it as his own personal mission to make him smile and enjoy life, more.

“Grandma will make me _cookies_. What do you have to offer?”

“Everything I own, honey,” came the immediate response.

“All I want is your heart.”

Tony hugged him close, pressing his cheek against Peter’s.

“You already have that. You know that.”

Peter leaned back into the much heavier body that was pressed against him.

“Remind me.”

The answer wasn't verbal. At least, not immediately. Tony took Peter’s arm and looked for the closest exit, finding it and heading for it. They smiled at various people who greeted them – all amused at the way the two matched their costumes (and maybe secretly wishing _Tony_ had been the one in the dress) – but Tony didn’t allow Peter to actually stop in his forward progress and they were soon out of the room and walking together down a hallway, with Tony checking each door as they reached it, until he found an unlocked one and pushed Peter through it ahead of him and then closed it, firmly, once they were through.

The room was some kind of closet. Dark, but Tony found (by feel) a hanging string that he pulled, turning on the light to allow him to see what he was doing.

Or in this case _who_ he was doing.

“Tony…”

“Shhh, baby…” He tossed the hat he was wearing to the side and slid his hands down Peter’s sides until they found the hem of his dress. “What do you have on under this thing?” he asked, huskily, pulling the skirt up and rewarded with the sight of Peter’s well muscled and lean thighs, then his lean hips and hard, throbbing cock. “Oh, red… I’m going to _eat_ you up, sweetheart.”

Peter moaned, but the sound was cut off with Tony’s heated kiss, the older man’s fingers digging almost painfully into the flesh of Peter’s ass, pulling him closer.

“You’re so pretty, Peter,” Tony crooned, pressing his still covered cock against Peter’s, knowing that the fabric would provide friction that would drive his lover crazy, and was rewarded with a soft moan that only made him harder, and more eager. “I’m going to wreck that lovely ass of yours. You want that, don’t you?”

“Yes…”

Tony rutted himself against Peter a few more moments, kissing him heatedly, until he finally pulled back and unzipped his slacks but didn’t drop them.

“Get on your knees and suck me.”

The boy complied, immediately, dropping with boneless grace and reaching into Tony’s pants and underwear, freeing his cock and leaning forward to take him in his mouth.

“Just like that,” Tony purred, slowly thrusting his hips, forcing more of his length into Peter’s eager mouth. “Suck me, honey. Gobble my cock, red.”

He didn’t need the encouragement, but it made Peter relax his throat and take Tony all the way into his throat, squeezing the muscles around the throbbing hardness and enjoying the way Tony grabbed for his hair for support when the surge of pleasure almost made his knees give out on him.

He pulled away, reluctantly, checking the sheen on his cock as he did, and bringing Peter to his feet, only to turn him around, pressing his belly against the door of the closet and nudging his feet apart.

“Spread those legs of yours, honey.”

Peter moaned and did as he was told, his hand reaching for the hem of the dress to hold it up and out of Tony’s way.

“Please, Tony… now…”

“Shh. It’s coming, honey. I know you need it. I love you so much…”

He knelt down between Peter’s legs, bringing that beautiful hole right up to his eye level and pressed a kiss against each cheek before spreading them apart and bringing his lips to Peter’s hole. The boy gasped and leaned back against the older man’s tongue when Tony pressed it into him, making sure to use a lot of spit as he pleasured his young lover until Peter was almost in tears with his need.

“Ready baby…”

It wasn't a question.

He stood up, his hand stroking his cock, wetting it, further, with his own spit and precum before nudging it against Peter’s entrance. Despite his eagerness – and Peter’s impatience – he was gentle with his initial few motions, making sure not to hurt as he forced the head of his cock into Peter’s still tight ass and then brought his arm around Peter to hold him still while he completed the motion and hilted deep inside him.

“Oooooo!” The groan of pleasure was torn from Peter’s throat and Tony chuckled, hitching his hips and making the sound turn into a stuttering noise.

“Yes, baby. Cry for daddy. You’re so tight, Peter… so perfect for me. Such the perfect fit.”

Each sentence was punctuated by a thrust; gentle at first and more demanding as he continued, and they began moving in the same pace as Peter caught his rhythm.

“Harder, Tony,” Peter begged. “Fuck me. Oh, shit… _harder_.”

Tony groaned, his thrusts coming harder as he built to his climax, and his hand reaching for – and finding – Peter’s cock to start working it in the same rhythm. The boy’s knees would have buckled if Tony wasn't holding him and supporting him, driving him again and again.

He felt Peter’s body tense, felt his cock tighten in his hand and heard the boy’s groan that heralded his orgasm. Tony’s hand was suddenly slick with Peter’s cum, and it was much easier to jerk him off. The older man slammed into Peter harder, now, taking his own pleasure from the boy and finally driving deep and holding still as he reached his climax and emptied into his lover’s willing body.

“You’re so incredible…” Tony crooned into Peter’s ear as they both held their positions, Tony’s cock jerking inside Peter, trying to empty his balls further, even though he was replete. “I’ve told you that, right?”

Peter nodded, turning his head and looking over his shoulder at Tony, silently asking for a kiss – which Tony obliged.

“So delicious,” he murmured, finally pulling out and caressing Peter’s ass cheeks.

“That was good…”

“Yeah, it was.” He turned Peter so he could gather him in his arms. “Will that hold you until later?”

The boy smiled, and nodded.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Let’s go back to the party, then,” Tony said, kissing Peter again before releasing him and carefully tucking himself back into his pants. “I still want to see what’s in your basket.”

Peter laughed.

“It’s still reserved for grandma. Don’t forget your hat.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

“Happy Halloween, honey.”

"Thanks, daddy." 


End file.
